An automotive vehicle may include a forward collision alert system to warn the vehicle operator and prepare the vehicle for a collision. The forward collision alert systems utilize sensors and cameras to detect obstacles in the vehicle path and warn the vehicle operator of a pending collision. By alerting the vehicle operator of an upcoming obstacle the vehicle operator may take action to avoid the obstacle.
Collision alert systems may further initiate vehicle actions to mitigate the effects or avoid a collision, such as pre-charging of the brakes. The collision warning systems may even take autonomous action to mitigate and/or avoid the collision, such as application of the vehicle brakes.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.